


Drama

by rsadelle



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-12
Updated: 1999-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A respite from playacting leads to a new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama

It started while we were having lunch together. Gracie and Karen had to have lunch with a client, so it was just the two of us. Anyway, we were just having lunch and I said something or he said something and we were laughing and all of a sudden it was different because Jack was so involved in just laughing that he dropped his flaming queen persona and it was like he was just *Jack,* this really neat guy I met in a coffee shop. I guess I must have had a strange look on my face because he stopped and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," I said. "It's just that I'd forgotten what you're like when you aren't trying so hard."

He looked startled and just said, "Oh."

"It's not--" I tried to explain.

"No, I know what you mean."

After that, lunch was sort of subdued. I guess we were both thinking about Jack's playacting. For the rest of the day, he was alternately silent and bitching at me.

The next day, everything seemed back to normal and I assumed he'd forgotten all about it.

Then, about a week later, Grace went to a conference on the West Coast. Jack came with me to take her to the airport and then he came back to the apartment with me.

"So, where do you want to go for dinner?" I asked him.

"Can we just order pizza?"

"Well, we could, but wouldn't that be grounds for having our fag licenses revoked?"

"Oh, for God's sake, Will. Can't we just call out for pizza?"

The harshness in his voice made me stop and look at him. He looked weary. I called out for pizza and left him to half-heartedly channel surf while I took a shower and changed. The pizza arrived just as I got back to the living room, so we sat down at the table to eat. It was an uncharacteristically quiet meal until we finished about half the pizza.

"I don't remember who I am sometimes," he said. I put the piece of pizza in my hands back on the plate. "What you said the other day--about 'trying so hard.' I do try and . . . And I don't remember who I am anymore." When he looked back up at me, there were tears in his eyes.

I didn't even think about what I was doing. I just stood up and opened my arms and said, "Jack, honey." He all but flew into my arms and clung to me, crying. I got us over to the couch and let him sit on my lap and cry himself out while I tried to murmur soothing things.

When he finally stopped crying, he seemed embarrassed. "I got your shirt all wet."

"It doesn't matter. Are you all right?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

I moved my hands in circles across his back. "It's okay, Jack. You don't have to try so hard, you know. I'll still love you even if you're not Jack, Super Fag."

"Will you?" He pulled back to look at me and his eyes bored into mine.

"Jack. Of course I will. I do."

We moved at the same time and, "Do you?" he mused just before our lips touched. The first kiss was gentle, more about comfort than passion. The second kiss, though--now *that* was about passion. I'd slept with Jack before--a couple of times when we were drunk and without anyone else--but this was different. Jack had always been good in bed, but a Jack who wasn't trying to be anything other than himself and who was wholly concentrated on me was incredible. We never even made it off the couch. When I woke up a few hours later, I remembered one of the best things about bedding Jack; the way he sleeps. He curls up and nestles against my body. I didn't want to disturb him, but the couch was cramped, so I woke him up and sent him to get cleaned up and go to bed while I cleaned up our dinner. He was almost asleep by the time I got to bed. I kissed him gently and put my arms around him so that it would be easy for him to cuddle up to me.

I woke up the next morning to find him leaning on my chest, watching me.

"Good morning," he said uncertainly.

"Good morning." I smiled and pulled him up for a kiss.

He looked relieved. "Are we . . . ? I mean is this . . . ?" He waved a hand at us.

"I want it to be," I said.

"Oh." He blinked. "Okay," and he gave me a blinding smile. It faded after a moment. "What about Grace?"

"She'll have to find her own man," I joked. But then I turned serious. "We'll have to tell her. I'm not sure how she'll take it. She probably wouldn't like me dating anyone, but it could be better or worse because it's you. I say we forget about Gracie for a while and just enjoy our weekend." I smoothed the fingers of one hand over his forehead. "Don't frown. You'll get wrinkles."

He smiled and kissed my fingers, then my lips. "Okay. I can just enjoy myself for a few days. And you'll be here."

"Yeah, I'll be here."


End file.
